


Butterflies

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Hidge Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Hidge Week 2018, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Irony, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Hunk has a crush on his new teammate, and quite can't work up the courage to admit his feelings.





	Butterflies

Hunk never really thought about his sexuality. He had dated a bit, but those girls had asked him out, and Hunk never felt the sparks flying, the butterflies in his stomach when he saw them. Well, he had felt something in his stomach, but that was more due to his general anxiety rather than excitement.  
  
But when he and Lance had gotten their new teammate, Hunk refused to admit that his nervousness around Pidge was something more than normal.  
  
For the first while, Hunk shrugged it off as getting used to Pidge since it had been himself and Lance for so long. Then he thought that maybe it was because Pidge seemed so focused in contrast to Lance’s laidback attitude. Then it was the flight simulator, then the upcoming test week; once one excuse ran dry, Hunk always found another reason why he felt so nervous around Pidge. It was like the more time Hunk spent around Pidge, more and more caterpillars would crawl inside his stomach, eating away at his insides.  
  
When he finally admitted to himself that he might actually like Pidge, it was like those caterpillars emerged from their cocoons to release a kaleidoscope of butterflies. Instead of the constant dread that was eating away at him, Hunk felt like he could float. The butterflies still made him uncomfortable, but at least he finally knew why.  
  
Which brought up a whole new dilemma for Hunk: was he gay?  
  
He knew that his family would love him not matter who he chose to date. And all of his friends were supportive of Lance when he came out as bisexual, so Hunk knew they would support him as well. Maybe that was the reason why none of the girls he had gone out with had sparked an interest, he simply wasn’t interested in girls.  
  
But at the same time, Hunk had never really had an interest in boys like that. Just Pidge.  
Only Pidge.  
  
So maybe Hunk was gay. Maybe he was demisexual. Maybe he was bisexual with a stronger attraction to girls, and Pidge happened to be the type of guy Hunk could fall for. After a month, Hunk realized that he didn’t need to figure out his sexuality right now, he would have an entire life to learn about himself.  
  
What he didn’t have time to do was tell Pidge how he felt.  
  
Sure, they had a few more years at the Garrison, but everytime that Hunk spoke with Pidge, the butterflies grew even more restless, like they wanted to escape and tell Pidge themselves. So one day, Hunk worked up the courage to tell Pidge. Hunk waited outside of Pidge’s class, and decided to act completely nonchalant about “randomly” running into him. Hunk hoped Pidge didn’t know Hunk’s last class got about ten minutes earlier and was on the other side of the Garrison.  
  
But when Pidge came storming out of the class, Hunk’s courage wavered.  
  
“Hey Pidge, what’s wrong?” he asked.  
  
“Commander Iverson,” Pidge grumbled. Hunk nodded, since Pidge didn’t need to elaborate any further about Iverson.  
  
Hunk also decided that with Pidge in such a dark mood, he should wait until the next day. Hunk’s butterflies protested a bit, but Hunk was able to calm them down.  
  
Until Hunk had caught the bug that had been going around the Garrison. Hunk may not be an expert on relationships or love, but he knew that admitting his feelings while throwing up might not be the best idea. So when Hunk got better, he got his courage again, but Pidge had a huge project in one of his classes that made him moody.  
  
This dance of Hunk’s desire to tell Pidge and him finding reasons not to danced like a butterfly on a strong breeze. Whenever Hunk felt like he could tell Pidge, something would rip him away from his comfort zone; an argument, Lance interrupting, Pidge not wanting to talk with Hunk.  
  
The day that they were assigned to do the Kerberos Rescue Mission test, Hunk had enough. He told himself that he would tell Pidge once they finished the test.  
  
Except they had failed. And Hunk had thrown up in the middle of it. All of which put him right back at square one. Hunk didn’t want to talk to anyone, and he knew Pidge must feel the same way.  
  
So that night, Hunk almost didn’t believe it when Lance said, “Hunk, get up. We’re grabbing Pidge, then heading out to town.”  
  
Hunk blinked, then said, “What?”  
  
“You heard me. Commander Iverson said we need to bond as a team, so I figured that we could spend some time loosening up. People who laugh together stick together.” Hunk had no idea where Lance had heard that, but Lance was already heading out the door before Hunk could say anything. So with a loud sigh, he followed after Lance, if mostly to keep him out of whatever trouble he could.  
  
And maybe this could be just what Hunk needed. He had to admit that Lance, Pidge, and himself were feeling constricted by the Garrison. Hunk felt like the Garrison was his own cocoon, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t break out of it.  
  
Maybe tonight would be the night that Hunk let his feelings free to soar.  
  
So Hunk decided that he wouldn’t let anything stop him tonight, even when he had to hide in the recycling bin and probably picked up a few smells, he would tell Pidge.  
  
Except when Pidge snuck out as well. And went up to the roof, with all of that equipment.  
  
“I built it,” Pidge said when Lance questioned him.  
  
“You built this?” Hunk asked. He couldn’t help himself right then. He had to touch the equipment that his crush made, which Hunk could already tell was much better than most of the stuff the Garrison had. Until Pidge smacked away Hunk’s curious hands.  
  
But maybe with Lance distracting Pidge, he could get a closer look at it. Pidge’s “Second warning Hunk!” told him that was a failed plan.  
  
Then Pidge talked about how the world was changing. With a much more serious topic, Hunk thought that maybe Pidge wouldn’t notice him sneak a quick look. If Hunk figured out just what Pidge had done, he might better understand the other boy, and find something to talk to him about. When Pidge screamed at him, and Hunk realized that maybe he should have respected Pidge’s stuff.  
  
So Hunk would apologize later, and maybe that would make Pidge more receptive to him.  
  
When the alarm blared, Hunk realized that maybe tonight wouldn’t be tonight. But maybe the alarms were really nothing, they would go back inside, get some sleep, and tomorrow Hunk would finally admit his feelings.  
  
Right then, the butterflies in his stomach were more than just his feelings for Pidge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Day 1 of Hidge Week 2018, prompt: Garrison.


End file.
